It always gets better at the end
by Matewiththeglasses
Summary: This story is about the crazy details of love, adventure and Adam Milligan (Winchester). Involves adventuring into a m/m blooming relationship. Adamandriel.
1. Meeting of Adam and the angel

"Mr. Millgan?" Adams hears a soft voice tapping at his eardrums. "uhh...Mr. Milligan?"  
_'There's that noise again'_ Adam thinks while shifting around on the stiff grey and yellow pull-out motel couch. The timid angel rubs his smooth, light pink hands together and slides his socks slowly on the carpet while patiently waiting for Adam to wake.  
"Umm, ?" he tries again. When he gets no response he rises slightly unsteady and takes a few cautious steps toward the motel couch across the brown-stained carpet  
"Maybe he'll wake if I..." Samandriel says to himself as he leans over more toward Adam and lightly taps him on the shoulder a few times.  
"Mr. Milligan?" "Mr. Milligan please wake up" Samandriel pleads sounding slightly desprate. Samandriel is still leaning over him when Adam cracks his eyes open and finds himself staring into large blueish-grey eyes.

"Hello-" The smaller angel begins before cut off by the clashing of the larger boys skull to his ownin startled motion.

"Ouch" Samandriel and Adam wailed simultaniously. Samandriel takes a step back allowing Adam room to swing his legs not-so-graciously onto the motel carpet.

"Ah-where-what-who-" Adam stumbles over many questions while rubbing his forehead. The featherweight angel cocks his head to the side a bit, and his face twist into a confused expression at the explosion of the all in one question.

"I mean, well, for starters, who the hell are you?" Adam ask in a slightly darker toned voice than he meant. Adam scrunched up half his face while looking up at the scrawny young man standing before him in what looks like some sort of fast food chain uniform.

"Uh okay. My name is Samandriel. I am an angel. I serve under God." The blonde-ish angel smiles sheepishly at Adam at the end of his introduction. Adam, face still half twisted, replys

"Oh, yeah, right. Okay so Uhh Samandriel, is it? Where am I? and how did I get here?" in a slightly sarcastic tone which Samandriel doesn't detect. Samandriel replys dryly  
"We reside in an ovenight sleeping establishment" "I believe its-"  
"A motel" Adam cuts him off while observing his surroundings.

"Yes" the angel says back. Adam begins to drag himself off the dingy couch and into a standing position. Samandriel remains in the same spot, but the backs away slightly when Adam gives him a look that he guesses translates to him being too close.

"Uh-huh. And how did I get here?" Adam asks while trailing off towards the window to look outside.  
"Well, to be honest, I sort of found you...on a roadside. I've no idea how you got there but as it seems, niether do you. So I attempted to locate your next of kin, but found no one. Not even Sam or Dean Winchester, so I brought you here." Samandriel sits down lightly on the couch.

"And your still here?" Adam states questioningly looking back at Samandriel.  
"Yes. I felt the need to watch over you" the angel replys in a tone that sounds genuine.

"Uhh yeah, alright. How'd you know that I was related to Sam and Dean?"  
"I AM an angel" Samandriel says.  
"Oh yeah, right." Then Adam walks over the bathroom. Adam returns to Samandriel touching everything in sight.  
"Are you as hungry as I am?" Adam says a bit louder than necessary and startles Samandriel who nearly drops a ship-in-a-bottle he was intently observing.

"Ah- I don't get hungry" Samandriel says, placing the mini ship back on the table, he continues "But we could go get food if that's what you want?"

"Yeah. Uh where are we...exactly?" questions Adam as he stalks toward the grimy, olive-tinted machine he guesses passes as a refrigerator to the motel manager.  
"_We _are in Newport, Vermont." Samandriel replys adding emphasis on the "we" due to the cheer in his voice.

"Ahh" signs Adam. "I've been to a diner here before. Got a car?"  
"Excuse me?" Questions Samandriel looking confused.  
"You know, a car?" Adam says while mimicking using a steering wheel.  
"Oh. Um. No, sorry."

"AAh" Adam runs a hand through his short blonde hair blowing air through his lips. "That's fine, I'll find one" Adam says hurridly as he's already pulling on his slightly dirty boots. Samandriel follows suit and pulls on his black tennish shoes, laces them up, puts on his hat and follows Adam out the door of the dingy motel to the nearly empty parking lot.

Adam slides next to a dark green mustang and pats his light brown material jacket untill he finds what he's looking for: his lock pick. Adam opens it and makes short work of the door as he smirks and opens the car door to get in, then pauses  
_'the things people learn from the Winchesters' _he says to himself. "You coming? I'm starvin'!" he says loudly to the boy standing by the door to the motel room.

"Yes, I'm coming." Samandriel says absently as he walks toward the dark green Mustang. Adam climbs into the car with Samandriel in the passenger seat. Adam starts the car and begins to drive. Inside the car Samandriel is messing with the glove compartment; removing things, looking over them, the putting them back.

"What are you doing?" Adam ask as he glances over at Samandriel"  
"huh? oh nothing." Samandriel says hastely, putting back the engraved flask he was touching.

"Yeah, don't break anything, champ, it's a rental." Adam says sarcasticly.  
"But you stole it?" Samandriel posed as if asking a question.  
"Well, yeah but I'm gonna give it back".  
"Do you remember where this place is?" ask the angel  
"Of course!" the blonde one replys enthusiastically.

Then they pull up to the diner Adam remembered the 'Tin Can Diner'. They park and lift themselfs out of the car.  
"Uh, where are we Mr. Milligan?" The dirty blonde asks shoving the car door closed. "Call me Adam. Mr. Milligan sounds like I'm someones dad" Adam added with a slight scoff. Samandriel, following Adam repeated the name,

"Adam. Okay Mr. Adam." Adam was about to say something, but left well enough alone. Adam opened the door and a bell chimed. Adam walked in and felt right at home, while Samandriel didn't seem to notice that he stuck out with his bright red Wenie hut uniform, and trailed Adam to a booth. A pretty, young, brunette waitress comes over to their table sporting a name tag that reads 'Cassey'.

"Hey there handsome may I take your order?" She says directed toward Adam.

"You most certainly can" Adams replys with a smile. "I'd like a bacon cheese burger and fries."

"sure thing darlin', anything to drink?" She says in a southern accent.  
"Um, a beer. Thanks" The young man adds. The brunette waitress turns her attention toward Samandriel who was picking at the menus.  
"And for you?" The waitress asks.

"I have no need for food" Samandriel states to Cassey, who looks confused.  
"Ah-he's not hungry" Adam adds in.  
"Oh, um, okay. I'll be back with your food in a bit" she winks at Adam and turns on her heel toward the kitchen.

"So do you know anything about what happened to Sam & Dean?"  
"Yes" Samandriel begins "I talked with Dean while he and Sam were following the word of God. They Were accompanied by the prophet Kevin Tran and his mother." "And what about you? what happened to you?" the older boy questions Samandriel but then see's his food on a tray headed for him. Making sure to lean over the table when placing the food infront of Adam,

"here you are, sir" Cassey says smiling.  
"Thanks, uh, Cassey" Adam glances at her name tag and back to her face and smiles. "Will that be all?" Cassey asks  
"Yeah. I think so, thanks" Adam smiles as politely as possible.  
"No problem, give me a holler if you need anything at all." She says sounding completely won-over by Adams charm.  
"Will do" Adam adds with a wink, and she smiles and walks away.

"She seems nice" Samandriel inqures sounding up beat. Adam smiles lightly then takes a bite of his burger.

"So um" He chews a bit to clear room in his mouth for words and continues "as I was saying, what happened to you?" Samandriel looks a bit hesitant, but tells Adam  
" As I was saying Goodbye to Mrs. Tran, Crowley came looking for me. He started asking questions about the other prophets. I refused to tell him so he started tourturing me. After what seems like forever I told him the names."

Samandriel removes his hat and starts picking at the brim.  
"That sucks, man" the concerned blonde states. "What did he plan on doing with the prophets?"  
"I don't know, he didn't say. But he didn't let me go after I told him. I didn't know what more he wanted from me, but then he asked about the words of God. I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about and that angels can't read the tablets. After a while he let me go back to heaven to heal. That's when I heard some angels talking about the third Winchester boy, you. I haven't heard anything from Castiel, Sam or Dean, so I decided to find you. And I did and-"  
"Here we are" Adam cuts in adding another frie to his mouth.  
"Yes" "here we are" the angel reiterates.

Adam finishes his burger and fries then drinks the last of his beer, and goes to the cashier to pay. Samandriel goes out the door toward the car they drove there in.

"$7.32 is your total" Cassey says as she's ringing him up. Adam searches his pockets and pulls a crumpled $10 out of his back jean pocket. He places it on the laminate wood countertop.  
"Keep the change" he says tapping his hand twice on the counter.  
"Wait." cassey says to him and grabs his hand palm-down, pulls out a sharpie, and writes her name and number on his hand  
"Cassey. 802-555-9673" he repeats as she writes it down. She smiles and Adam smiles back at her then she lets go of his hand and Adam walks out of the diner to the Mustang where Samandriel has his face against the glass.

Adam walks closer to the car with an amused face and asks  
"you know car windows can't see into the future right?"  
"Oh. Mr. Adam" Samandriel turns around abruptly.  
"I was listening."  
"Listening to?" Adam inquires with an amused tone.  
"Well I thought I heard angels talking about the Winchesters" Samandriel notes backing away from the car window.

"And? They say anything note-worthy?" Adam spikes up an eyebrow curiously.  
"No. I'm afraid not. They have gone quiet again." The angel states sounding slightly dejected. Adam Walks over to the drives side of the green muscle car and opens the door to get in, Samandriel opens the passenger side door and gets in closing his door lightly, while Adam closes his with a slam.  
"Where are we going now, Mr. Adam?" Adam starts the car and adjust the mirror before answering  
"Back to the motel, I've got some stuff to look up."  
"Do you need to look up that code on your hand?" The wenie hut worker ask pointing to the numbers on Adams hand. Adam laughs

"Is the code a form of entertainment?" Samandriel adds sounding confused.  
"No, dude, its a number, like from the waitress at the diner, uh-cassey was her name." The older boy Responds  
"oh" is all Samandriel says in reply.

The rest of the ride is quiet except for _Electric feel_ playing on the radio. Once they get back to the hotel, Adam "borrows" a laptop from another guest and brings it back to the room he and Samandriel are staying in. Adam removes his shoes and sits at a table, while Samandriel sits in silence, staring at Adam. After a few minutes of Adam trying to ignore the angels staring he stops typing and says  
"You know there IS television here, don't you?" Samandriel gives Adam a puzzled look and Adam walks over toward the couch where the angel is sitting, picks up the remote and turns on the television. A spanish novela is on about a woman and her dog.  
"there, see?" Adam hands the remote to Samandriel who takes it cautiously and glues his eyes to the television screen. Adam walks back over to the table where the laptop is and turns it toward Samandriel,  
"Hey, is this the prophet kid?"  
"Yes that is Kevin Tran" the blue eyed angel turns toward the screen to confirm.  
"Do you know where he is?" asks Adam.  
"No I believe the Winchesters are looking for him." he replys. Adam blows air through his lips and asks

"so I've got no leads to where Sam and Dean are, have you seen Castiel in heaven or something?"  
"No. I have not seen him since purgatory" Samandriel says with a bit of sorrow in his voice.  
"Well I've got nothing" Adam closes the laptop and pushes it back.  
"So what now?" the angel asks.  
"I guess we wait" Adam replys.


	2. More than an art project

This chapter is about 1,000 words shorter than chapter one but I'll make it up next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Supernatural ( Sadly)  
But either way, enjoy!

Adam opens his eyes and looks around the motel room to the grey - yellow couch when he sees a blonde-ish figure staring at the t.v screen. Adam sits up and swings his legs onto he carpet. He gets up and stretches with a yawn. Adam slugs over toward the couch scratching his head and rubbing his eyes tiredly. THen he plops down on the couch next to Samandriel

"Oh good morning, Mr. Adam. How did you sleep? Samandriel asks cheerfully looking away from the screen towards Adams face.

"Did you watch television all night? "Did you sleep at all?" Adam asks glancing over at the small black digital clock on the night stand by the bed. Its glowing red numbers read '8:33'.

"Yes, Mr. Adam. You see angels have no need for sleep." The young man replies.

"Aah. That's right." Adam says tiredly "You guys don't eat, you don't sleep, what do you do?" "Oh, ah have you heard anything from your angel buddies?"

"No I'm afraid I haven't. What do you plan on doing today?" The angel asks.  
"Well we should probably get out of here, we're not getting any closer to Sam and Dean hovering around this dump" Adam retorts

"Alright, well where do you suppose we go next?" The slight blonde questions Turning from _Lethal Weapon 2 _on the television to face Adam.

"Uh, Wyoming maybe? I have no clue" He added. THe angel nods and Adam pushes himself off the couch and trudges over toward his clothes. Adam pulls off his t-shirt and throws it at his dark green duffel on the bed, then does the same with his sleeping pants. Samandriel turns his head toward Adam and stares intently at his back, his eyes never moving from that spot. Adam pulls on his jeans and glances over toward Samandriel then looks back when he noticed him staring.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Adam says sarcastically looking for his shirt in the duffel bag. Samandriel stands, walks over toward Adam and places a hand on a scar on Adam's back. Adam back away, pivoting quickly to face the naïve angel, grey shirt in hand.

"Hey! Buy me a drink first!" The human nearly shouts running his free hand over the spot Samandriel touched.

"You...um have a scar, Mr. Adam.." The smaller angel says toward Adam whose eyes grow large at the observation.

"What?!" he says sounding shocked he walks toward the bathroom patting along the wall untill he finds the light switch to flick on. Adam Turns his back toward the mirror and turns his head so he can see his back clearly. His face twist in horror as his eyes fixate on a large, bright red scar on his lower back.

"What the hell is that?" Adam asks shakily to no one in particular. Samandriel stiffly walks toward him and states "I think I know where you've been these past years."

"Oh, yeah? Where's that?" Adam asks sarcastically

"In hell.. with my brothers." Samandriel adds looking into Adams eyes sorrowfully.  
"I-what?!" Adam nearly shrieks turning to leave the bathroom.  
"Mr. Adam, that scar... it's from healing a human soul." The thinner man says slowly approaching Adam who has thrown himself into a sitting position on the puke green covers of the motel bed.

"Well that's just great" Adam mumbles and blows air through his lips then runs a hand across his face. "So I was ripped to shreds in hell, then glued back together like an art project?" Adam stares at Samandriel who has taken a few steps closer to where Adam is leaning over the bed.

"That's correct, in an odd sense of putting it, but yes. And since you don't seem to remember anything that's happened to you, which is good, whoever brought you back also erased your memory." the angel replies.

"Well I guess we find out who brought me back and why" Adam says.

"And how do you propose we do that, Mr. Adam?" Says Samandriel curiously.  
"Well I could ask around.. not sure who I could ask though.." Adam think aloud seeming deep in thought.  
"I will ask heaven, they should know. I will help you as much as I can Mr. Adam." Samandriel says, then pauses and gets a blank look on his face. Adam looks back up at the angel who seems frozen in time.

"Hey, Samandriel, you there dude?" He asks waving a hand in front of his face as if to snap him out of his trance. "Hey-" and Adam pulls his hand back abruptly when Samandriel moves. He stares at Adam and says  
"Its Castiel. He is looking for me."

* * *

"So did you get to him, Cass?" Dean asks looking over to where Castiel and Sam are.  
"Yes. I believe so. There is also something you need to know." Cass says glancing at Sam and Dean " it's your brother, Adam, he's alive. Samandriel has him in his care."

"What?" Sam shrieks, "how do you know?"

"Wasn't he in that GAPING HOLE with Micheal and Lucifer? How the hell did he get out?" Dean says standing to go get his jacket  
"I sensed someone else in Samandriel's presence when I contacted him." The trench coated angel says  
"And you know it's Adam? Sam questions in slight disbelief.  
"Yes. I sensed his soul. It's definitely him" Castiel replies

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go get him." Dean poses more like a command than an actual question.  
"Adam is in good care for now. We need to focus on Kevin." Castiel says.  
"You mean Alfie? He's in good hands with Alfie?" Dean scoffs skeptically.  
"Yes, Dean. Angels are very capable of watching over humans" The brunette states sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, Dean, its great news he's alive but we've got our work cut out for us here. Let's at least wait untill morning." Sam poses to Dean who is standing on the other side of the beige couch,  
"Fine. ONE day. Then we're getting him and Alfie." Dean agrees reluctantly

"Alright let's get back to Kevin and see how he's doing" Sam says walking toward the back room where Kevin is.

* * *

"That's great! I mean having your brother back. So do you know who brought him back?" Kevin asks.  
"Well that part we don't know. I mean I thought he was stuck forever like the whole ' doomed - to - spend - eternity' thing" Sam says back.  
"Well at least he is okay from what I can tell." Castiel adds with a bit of relief in his voice.

* * *

Dean is the first one up, besides Castiel who is always up.

"Did you sleep well?" Castiel asks as soon as he sees Dean moving.

"Like a baby" Dean says sarcastically.

"I take it your being sarcastic?" Castiel says to Dean who gives him an 'at least you caught on' look and stands up to use the restroom. As Dean finishes brushing his teeth he hears Kevin and Sam talking

"No. I completely disagree. You can't build a decent floatation device out of leather, some sticky notes, and a rusty paper clip." Kevin argues  
"Well you obviously haven't seen MacGyver" Sam says laughing. Kevin smiles and shakes his head. Dean walks into the room  
"Hate to ruin the Geek Club initiation but we've got to get a move on, we're meeting Adam and Alfie at Bobby's"

"Yeah alright" Sam says standing to walk into the room where Castiel is. Dean turns to leave the room with Kevin following behind him with the tablet piece in his bag. 10 minutes later they are all in the Impala traveling to Bobby's.  
_

Adam wakes up to Samandriel lying on his back staring up at him from the floor  
"OH MY G-" Adam shrieks before landing on top of the smaller angel.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Adam says while pushing himself up off the floor and off Samandriel who also stands with a pained and confused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Adam. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm not used to waiting for anyone to wake up because, as you know, angels don't sleep and I didn't know how to wait for you. Like whether there was a specific way or-" Samandriels babbling is cut off by Adam smiling brightly and putting his hands on his face and gently shaking his head back and forth,

"Yeah, I get it, okay? Its fine." Adam says then let's go of the angels face.  
'Okay, Mr. Adam" Samandriel says with a smile to Adam who is looking at his own hands with an unreadable expression.

"Mr. Adam?" Samandriel says to get Adam to move.

"Your face is really soft" Adam says and Samandriel looks confused as he rubs a hand over his cheek. Adam blushes lightly,  
"Whoa, um, sorry. That was- uh, lets get to Bobby's" Adam chokes out, stuffing his clothes into his duffel bag

.  
"Um okay, Mr. Adam" Samandriel replies still sounding slightly confused. Adam gets dressed quickly and they head out the door to Bobby's.

* * *

End of chapter 2! yay! Comment and rate and tell me what you think. Thanks. Sorry this chapter was so short ( I wrote 5 pages instead of 7) I'll make the next one longer.


	3. Reunions and other silly things

Here we are! Chapter 3.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any characters from Supernatural.  
From the author: This was one of my funner chapter to write, I think. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Enjoy!

"So what do you think, Bobby?" Dean asks rubbing his stubble covered chin.  
"Well, it's definitely him, I checked for Ghoul, Vampire, Demon, poltergeist, Zombie, you name it, and nothing. Its 100% Adam. But as far as how he's back or who brought him back, I haven't the slightest." "You sure you boys didn't do anything stupid to bring him back?" Bobby asks eyeing Sam and Dean.

"No, Bobby. We wanted to, believe me, but we never did. We're just as shocked as you." Sam admits. Then there is a fluttering noise and Castiel appears.  
"I checked the spot Samandriel said he found him. There was something odd about it." Castiel says  
"What do you mean? Didn't you say you found him on the side of a road?" Sam says looking from Castiel to Samandriel who nods. Castiel continues,  
"I did not sense anything while I was there. No energy from angel or demon. Only Adam's." Castiel states.

"Well what does that mean?" Adam asks  
"It means you may have pulled yourself out." Castiel says matter-of-factly

"What? Is that even possible?" Bobby asks surprised,  
"Yes. If the soul has a strong enough will, it can drag its way out no matter how far in. Do you have any scars or marks, Adam?" Castiel asks looking toward Adam.  
"Uhh yeah, Samandriel pointed it out yesterday." the youngest Winchester says gesturing toward Samandriel.  
"May I see it?" Castiel asks. Adam stands and pulls his shirt up so that Castiel can see the scar on his back.

"What is that?" Sam asks with a confused face.  
"Well its no Mona Lisa" Dean adds sarcastically.  
"It's definitely a soul- healing scar, but the shape is..." Castiel trails off

"It didn't look like that yesterday" Samandriel noted taking a few steps closer to place a hand lightly on Adams scar  
"OW!" Adam yells, turning to face everyone whose faces are showing shock.  
"Jeez. What did you do?" Adam asks rubbing his scar.

"Adams scar reacts to Alfie?" Dean asks in pure shock. Castiel explains,  
"To his grace to be exact. Since Samandriel was the first angel he came in contact with outside of hell."  
"So is it going to do that every time Alfie touches him?" Sam asks curiously  
"No. Only for about a week" Cas answers.  
"So now that we've gotten that out-of-the-way, are the tablet and Adams return connected in any way?" Bobby asks.

"I haven't read anything about someone pulling themselves out of hell, but that's pretty bad ass." Kevin answers clutching his dark blue bag.

"Alright, well, it's getting pretty late why don't we all get some rest and pick up on this in the morning?" Sam says  
"Yeah. Sam you wanna stay here with these guys? I want to have a talk with Adam over some beer." Dean says  
"Yeah, sure we'll order in." Sam responds pulling out his mobile  
"Let's go, champ." Dean says to Adam, patting his shoulder and gesturing to the door.

* * *

"Wow. So two years?" Dean says drinking some of his beer.  
"Yeah, and I don't remember any of it. The last thing I remember from then is being locked in that room with Michael, and boy did that suck" Adam says shaking his head before taking a sip of beer.

"So uh, Alfie tell you anything?" Dean asks  
"Yeah, he said you guys are looking for some Crowley guy, and you picked up another member."  
"Yeah" Dean huffs "Kevin. He is one smart kid." Dean utters just loud enough for Adam to hear.

"So did you hook up with anyone yet?" Dean smirks. Adam laughs  
"Well There was this waitress in Vermont, she was hitting on me since I walked into the diner."  
"Did you guys do anything?" Dean prys

"No, you pervert! She gave me her number, and I payed for the food and left, she wasn't my type." Adam laughs  
"Oh? My little brother has a type?" Dean says sounding impresses.  
"Shut up, dude." Adam says playfully and they both laugh.

* * *

"It's very good to see you little brother" Castiel says while pulling Samandriel in for a hug, then continues  
"I feared the worst when I heard Crowley had gotten to you."  
"Thank you for worrying about me" the younger angel replies returning the hug with a smile,  
"I'm very relieved to find out your okay." Castiel says breaking the hug.  
"Now how exactly did you find Adam?"

* * *

"So, weird story right? Do you think you rock climbed your way out of hell or what?" Dean asks taking another shot.  
"You know, I don't really remember much. The only thing I remember is waking up on that dirty motel couch with Samandriel staring me in the face." Adam says using his hands to gesture at his face.  
"Yeah, angels have some sort of tendency to stare at us Winchesters." Dean laughs  
"Alright, how about we get out of here and head back to Bobby's to get some shut-eye?" Dean says standing to leave the bar.

"Yeah." Adam replies following Dean out of the bar to the Impala.

* * *

"And that's all. I brought Mr. Adam there to sleep, and he didn't remember anything when he awoke" Samandriel says to Castiel and Sam who are in the living room with him.  
"So, Cass, what do you think?" Sam asks while running a hand through his brown hair.

"Adams soul must have been searching for something. And whatever it was allowed him to find his way out of hell with minimal damage" Castiel replies.  
"Was there anything Adam wanted before he became possessed by Micheal?"

"I- uh don't think so. The only other people who knew him were our dad and his mom." Sam says walking toward the refrigerator to get a beer.  
"This is very puzzling" Castiel says while pacing in front of Samandriel.

"Nobody in heaven thought it was odd when it was said Adam has re appeared from hell." Samandriel says.  
"Wait what do you mean? Like they knew this was going to happen or something?" The long-haired man questions from his seat near the couch.  
"Yes. It seemed like that." Samandriel answers, then the door opens and Adam and Dean walk in.

"Hey. How was your beer bonding?" Sam asks taking notice of his brothers walking through the door.  
"Great." The oldest Winchester replies removing his jacket and placing it on the table,  
"How was your sleep-over?"  
Sam smiles and shakes his head  
"I'm going to get some r-and-r" Sam says walking over toward Adam to pat him on the shoulder, "It's great to see you again, Adam" and he walks past him to find some place to sleep. Adam walks over toward the couch and sits next to Samandriel.

"Where's Bobby and Kevin?" Dean asks  
"I believe Bobby has taken Kevin home to finish translating the tablet ." Castiel replies  
"Aah, well we're gonna hit the hay, so.." Dean says to the angels in the room who just stare at him with a blank look.  
'That means you guys need to find something to do because we don't want you guys creeping around here all night." Dean explains. Castiel and Samandriel nod then there is a fluttering noise and the angels are gone.

"Jeez" Dean sighs  
"Well I'll see you in the morning, Adam" Dean says tiredly, then walks out of the living room. Adam removes his boots and jacket then lies down on the couch and closes his eyes. Bobby comes back a short while later and goes directly to bed.

* * *

Castiel and Smandriel decide to go to Central Park for the night.  
"When I first talked Dean Winchester I though you were never coming back." Samandriel says to Castiel  
"I didn't think I was coming back either." Castiel says looking up at the sky.  
"Well your back now." The smaller angel says with a smile.

"Hey, Castiel, you have been on Earth for a long time, what does it mean when someone tells you that you have a 'soft face'?" The weenie hut worker asks sounding very confused.  
"I belive it means that it is pleasing to the human touch. Why do you asks?" Castiel inquires  
"Well a couple of days ago Mr. Adam told me I had a soft face. I was a bit confused because right after he said it, he had an odd reaction"  
"Dean does a lot of things like that too. It might be an act of familiarity." Castiel answers sounding certain.

"Well do I return the gesture?" Samandriel asks,  
"I believe so. The Winchesters enjoy the activity of hugging as I have observed. But you might want to wait untill Adams scar stops reacting to your grace before you begin the human friendship rutual of hugs." The brunette responds.  
"Right" the blonde- ish angel replies.

Castiel teaches Samandriel about human and animal life as he has observed it untill morning when they return to the Winchesters.

* * *

"Hey check this out. Three boats have wrecked in the same place in the past month, and a survivor says he saw what looked like a stray dog right before they wrecked. So far four people have gone missing from the boats." Sam reads off from the news site on his laptop to Dean who is enjoying a sandwich.  
"Yeah? So?" Dean says seeming unphased by the news.  
"SO, two of the four showed up dead. Missing their eyes and skin." Sam says. Dean has a look of disgust on his face and puts his sandwitch back on the plate with a groan

"Well I'm done." And Dean stands.  
"I guess we wake up Sleeping Beauty now" Dean says looking at Adam who is snoring, sprawled out on the couch. Dean kicks the couch and Adam jolts awake,

"Mornin', sunshine." Dean says walking back over toward his sandwich  
"Morning Adam" Sam says  
"Uh morning." Adam greets both Sam and Dean, yawning. There is a fluttering noise and the angels appear behind Adam and make him jump.

"Could you guys like announce that your here before just popping up like that and giving people heart attacks?" Adam says standing up to find something to eat.  
"Sorry, Mr. Adam" Samandriel says with an apologetic face.

"Are you going to be working a case today?" Castiel asks.  
"Yeah, it's a state and a half over." Sam answers.  
"Samandriel and I would like to 'tag along' as you say" Castiel says using air quotations around 'tag along'.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Dean says walking over to the opposite side of the couch to get Adams jacket to throw at him.  
"Hey, what-" Adam says before Dean cuts him off.  
"Saddle up, partner." Dean says throwing on his jacket.

"I'm going too? Adam asks  
"Well, sure! You didn't think we'd let you miss all the fun, did you?" Sam says hitting Adams back so that he has to take a step forward to keep his balance. Bobby walks in through the back door,  
"You boys find a job?"  
"Yeah, in Kansas." The tallest Winchester says.  
"Alright. Well you boys know who to call if you get into any trouble" Bobby assures.

"Yeah, thanks, Bobby" Dean says picking Up his duffel. Everyone says goodbye to Bobby as they walk out the door. As Dean starts the car to drive off he says "How many angels does it take to fill up a car, eh?"  
"I'm not sure. I think it depends on the-"  
"He was joking, dude." Adam Remarks to Samandriel who looks confused again.

"Boy do you have a lot to learn" Adam says with a smile.

* * *

End of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
Things to look forward to in chapter 4:  
-relationships develop  
-The Winchesters, Samandriel and Castiel hunt for whatever is killing people in Kansas  
-Dean makes many lame puns


	4. How to: Kill an Ahuizotl

Sorry I took so long with this chapter I was lazy and I had homework...But its up now!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Supernatural or any of its characters. ( The things I'd do...)  
Beginning of Adamandriel Enjoy!

"Now Mr. Tranbezki, you said there was a dog on the rocks while you were boating with your friends?" the well dressed, long-haired man restates.

"Dorothy loose Toto?" Dean asks sarcastically and Sam looks at him to say a silent 'shut up'.

"Uh, Yeah. But it looked sick", the witness says  
"Sick how?"  
"Well it was very skinny, almost like a skeleton, when I looked away from the dog the boat crashed into some rocks and I got knocked out."  
"And when you came to, your friends were gone?" Dean asks taking a small step toward the witness.

"Yeah. I was going to look for them, but I guess someone found me and called the ambulance, they said I should file a missing persons report." The man says pouring himself a glass of water. Sam and Dean look at each other curiously.

* * *

"What are we looking for exactly?" Castiel asks stepping over a frog on the muddy floor.

"Sam and Dean said to look for anything that says 'boo', so we'll probably be here for a while." Adam replies turning over rocks.

"I have found strange prints, Mr. Adam" Samandriel says standing by the water,  
"What's strange about them?" the youngest Winchester asks not looking toward Samandriel.  
"Don't animals normally only have two to four legs?"  
"Yeah."

"This one has five." Castiel says standing next to Samandriel by the water. Adam walks toward them  
"What the-" Adam says looking down at the prints

* * *

"So you thinking a dog did this?" Dean asks Sam while walking to the Impala  
"Must be on hell of a dog." Sam replies, then Sams phone rings,  
"Its Adam." Sam replies  
"He wants us to meet him, Cass and Alfie by the lake, they found something."

"Lets roll." Dean says gesturing to the car

* * *

"So some sort of 5 legged dog-wanna be is skinning people?" Dean asks skeptically  
"its nothing like I've seen before" Sam replies  
"you said it was a domestic animal killing these people?" Castiel questions  
"Yeah. We should probably being research now." Sam says with a sigh.

* * *

Sam goes to the motel to look up similar cases, Cas and Dean went to talk to the mortician posed as F.B.I agents and Samandriel and Adam are at the library, looking up any lore about dogs.

* * *

"I'm agent Gusteau, this is agent Tupper." Dean says flashing his fake badge at the mortician with Castiel following his lead.

"We're here to observe the bodies from the boat cases" Dean continued.  
"I didn't know the F.B.I was investigating on this case, although this is very odd for a boating accident." The mortician says maneuvering his way his way around the medical equipment to where the two bodies are laying on the metal slate.

"I've heard of dog bites, but this is over the top" The man exclaims uncovering the first body.  
"We're gonna need the autopsy report" Dean says.  
"Yeah, sure" THe man says picking the report up off the table and handing it to Cass who takes it nervously.

"If you need anything else feel free to ask my assistant. Its my lunch break" and he leaves.  
"This does not look like the work of a house hold dog, Dean" Castiel says looking at a picture on the report.

"No kidding" Dean replies putting on gloves to look over the body.

"This poor guy was skinned and bitten into, His eyes are gone, too. Although the bite marks do look like a dogs, the size is way too big."  
"Whatever did this, wouldn't it usually have no need for the eyes of its victim?" Castiel questions looking into the empty eye sockets of the first victim.  
"Yeah, but check this one" The short-haired man says to the angel gesturing toward the second body. Cass walks over to it and looks puzzled.

"Is this the other missing women from the case?"  
"Yeah, on the first it's about as far away from a dog attack as you can get, but this one screams dog attack."

* * *

"Mr. Adam, do you come here often?" the angel asks following Adam through the isles of books.  
"Not really. I came here a lot during high school, research papers and such." Adam explains taking another book from the shelf and handing it to Samandriel

"Oh" Samandriel replies behind the tower of books he is holding  
"alright I think that's good for now." Adam says walking toward a tables with chairs. They sit down and open the first two books. Once they get to the fifth set of books that are on Aztec lore, Samandriel finds something.

"I'll call Sam." Adam says standing to get his phone.  
"Hey, Sam, Samandriel found something you might want to take a look at. Yeah. Alright, bye." Adam hangs up and sits next to samandriel.

"Mr. Adam has it been a week yet?" The angel asks abruptly  
"Uhh I don't think so its been about four days, why?" Adam asks

"No reason." Samandriel says sounding odd  
"I'll put the other books back" Samandriel says collecting up the other books, then Samandriel accidentally bumps into Adam

"Ow!" Adam nearly screams  
"I'm sorry Mr. Ada-" Samandriel reaches for him again  
"Ouch! Dammit" Adam says earning him a dirty look from a women reading across the table away from Samandriel who looks like he's about to cry.  
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Adam" Samandriel says picking up the books on the floor to put back.

"No it's fine, it just hurt a bit." Samandriel looks apologetic and turns to put the books back. Adam rubs the scar on his back. Samandriel returns and sits as far away from Adam as possible while still remaining at the same library table. Adam sighs,

"Dude, what are you doing?"  
"I'm maintaining my distance so I don't touch you again, Mr. Adam"  
Then Adam sees Sam walk through the library door, past the librarian and to the table Adam and Samandriel are at  
"So what did you guys find?"

"This." Adam says turning the book toward Sam.  
"Its called an Ahuizotl. It's from Aztec lore."

"Which would explain why we haven't heard of it before." Sam says looking over the information.  
"It looks like a large dog and has five paws instead of four, like the prints I found at the river." Samandriel recalls

"Yeah, I-" Sam cuts himself off looking at Samandriel with a confused face  
"Why are you all the way over there?"  
"So I don't hurt Mr. Adam" Samandriel replies  
"What are you talking about? What is he talking about?" Sam says to Adam

"He's sulking because he bumped into me earlier, he's 'maintaining his distance'" Adam says sounding a bit annoyed air quoting 'maintaining his distance'.  
'Uhh okay so it says here that they live in water and have a paw on their tail capable of manipulation. They also...eat human flesh."

"Well that explains the skinnings and chunks of missing muscle"  
"Alright so how do we kill this thing?" Adam says to Sam who is pulling out his laptop  
"Let's find out."

* * *

"Dean, shall we meet up with our peeps?" Castiel says with a serious face  
"Have you been watching MTV again, Cass?" Dean asks re-covering the bodies  
"Yes. They say to refer to your friends and family as your 'peeps' or 'hommies'" Castiel replies

"Alright, we're done here, let's go, P. Ditty" The oldest Winchester says walking out of the morgue with Cass behind him,  
"I thought I was agent Tupper?" Cass says to Dean who is shaking his head and smiling looking amused.

* * *

"Okay, we're hunting an Ahuizotl. How do we kill it?" Dean asked the man with the computer  
'Its says here we have to cut off and burn its fifth paw, and stab the body with a salt rock." Sam says  
"Why can't we just drop a house on it and be done?" Dean says sarcastically  
"So how do we go about killing it?" Samandriel says from behind Sam,

"Well, we'll need bait for this dog thing to appear." Dean answered  
"But thing is dangerous and can make you see anything it wants to get you to come to it. So whoever is going, be careful" Sam warns

"how about Samandriel and I go?" Adam poses  
"But Mr. Adam I don't-"  
"Alright. Dean and I will wait for it, there might be other people coming down the river too, so Cass will tell them to go a different way" Sam says and Castiel nods.

"Where are we going to get a boat?" Sam asks  
"We'll borrow one" Dean says

* * *

They left the motel at around 7:00 pm to go to the river. Dean and Sam wait up the road, Cass is by the busy part of the river to warn people and Adam and Samandriel are climbing into the small, white fishing boat to travel down the river. Dean gave Adam a lighter and some flares to scare the Ahuizotl off since they don't deal well with fire.

"Mr. Adam, I'm not too sure about this" The smaller angel says nervously  
"We'll be fine" The youngest Winchester assures taking a seat next to Samandriel who scoots away from him. Adam looks mad and says

"Stop it! Jeez, your being such a girl. It doesn't hurt that bad when you touch me, okay? Its alright." Adam tells Samandriel who seems to have moved further away. Adam sighs and grabs the angel wrist with a pained expression.

"Mr. Adam don't!" Samandriel says too late  
"See? I'm okay now. It only hurts for like five seconds"  
"Now lets look for that thing." Adam says letting the angel's wrist go. They sail down the river for about 20 minutes then Adam hears something

"Help! please, someone help me!

"Do you hear that?" Adam asks Samandriel  
"Hear what?" He replies  
"It sounds like someone calling for help."

"HELP ME! Is anyone out there? Help!" the woman screams

"There!" Adam points out a woman standing on the rock shouting. The woman sees Adam and Samandriel and flags them down.

"Help me! There's something ove-NO!" The woman screams. Adam pulls out a flare, lights it and throws it over to where the woman is, then you hear a loud, low growl.

"Did you see that, Dean?" Its Adam's flare, he found it." Sam says running toward the flashing red light and Dean follows.

The Beast circles the flare cautiously.

"Get her to the boat and get Cass, she's hurt" Adam states then he sees Sam and Dean running toward them. Samandriel helps the woman to the boat and Cass appears to heal her. The flare goes out and the Ahuizotl jumps at Sam and slices his arm. Sam drops the salt rock trying to get away from the dog- like monster. Dean lights another flare to get it away from sam, and Adam picks up the rock.

"I'll stab it and you cut off the tail" Adam says to Sam who agrees  
"Come over here you ugly son of a bitch." Dean yells waving the flare around and Adam approaches the side of the animal, it sees him and uses the paw on its tail to attack Adam, cutting his face and back. Sam cuts the tail off of the beast causing it to howl. Adam uses that to stab the animal in the head then between the shoulder blades. It falls to the ground with a loud sound.

Dean brings the lighter to the tail Sam is holding, lights it on fire and drops it to the ground.

"Well wasn't that a nice family adventure?" Adam says panting heavily  
"Yeah" Sam and Dean huff out a laugh and they walk to the boat where Cass and Samandriel are.

"Wh-what was that?" The frightened woman asks  
"Trust me. You don't want to know" Samandriel says to her.  
"Cass, you want to take her home?" Dean says, Cass nods and a second later he's gone with the woman.

"You guys are hurt." Samandriel says sounding concerned

"We're good. The cuts aren't that deep." Sam says. Samandriel still looks concerned  
"Why don't you and Adam check into the motel and rest, we'll meet up in the morning." Dean assures and Samandriel nods.

"Let's go, Mandy" Adam says to Samandriel walking towards the car they drove there.

"You seeing what I"m seeing?" Sam asks  
"Oooh, yeah." Dean replies with a smirk.

* * *

"Hey can you get my back?" Adam asks the smaller angel sitting on the couch. Samandriel stands and walks rather stiffly over the carpet to the bathroom Adam is in. Adam hands the angel a bottle of antibiotic and some cotton balls.

"Are you sure you want me to do this, Mr. Adam? I won't-" Adam cuts him off  
"Samandriel? Stop blabbing and do it." Samandriel closes his mouth and begins dabbing at Adams back. Adam makes light hisses and Samandriel hesitates.

"Keep going. Unless you WANT my cuts to get infected?" Adam says.  
"N-no I don't" Samandriel says defensively and continues cleaning his cuts. Adam hands Samandriel bandages, bandage tape and Samandriel applies them to the larger cuts on his back.

"Thanks" The taller young man says and puts his shirt back on. Samandriel backs out of the bathroom so the other man can leave.

"Night" Adam says to Samandriel while turning out the lights then getting under the covers to sleep.  
"Mr. Adam... I think I-" Adam breathes loudly as if to let Samandriel know he's asleep.

"I guess I'll tell you tomorrow" Samandriel says to himself going to lie on the other bed in the room to wait for morning.

That's it for chapter 4! Again, sorry for the delay, I got lazy. :(

Things to look forward to in chapter 5:  
-More Adamandriel  
-Dean and relationship advice  
-Eating out with the Winchesters


	5. What happens in hell, stays in hell

Chapter 5! :) Sorry for the delay, I was distracted by television shows. This is the second to last chapter of this story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Supernatural characters at all.  
But enjoy!

* * *

Samandriel spent most of the night wandering around the world. He went to China and saw an old couple walking hand-in-hand in the park; In Germany there were kids playing near their home. He visited stadiums and museums in the blink of an eye. He returned to the motel at around 3:00 am. Adam was still asleep. He contemplated going to talk to Castiel but decided against it. He sat on the bed and looked at Adam, remembering the first day he'd met the young Winchester.  
Summer of 1992, Adam doesn't remember, but Alfie does. Alfie's soul may be permanently fused with Samandriel's grace but his memories remain.

* * *

"Catch the ball, Adam!" Young John Winchester says to the little boy. Alfie hears this while in his yard watching the ants come in and out of the ant hill carrying food. Suddenly a baseball lands on the hill effectively cutting off the ants way back the their colony, causing them to crawl around the ball.

"I'll get it" Alfie hears a young voice that sounds like a young boys getting closer to his yard. Alfie feels a shadow behind his crouched position, then  
"Hey, kid, did my ball come here?" the older boy asks. Alfie stands and turns toward the boy. The boy is taller than he is, he's also sweaty and wearing a green baseball cap which doesn't match with anything else he's wearing. Adam wipes his sweaty un-gloved hand on his jeans and holds it out to the boy,

"Hey, my name's Adam." he ends with a polite smile. Alfie feels weird, so instead of answering of shaking his hand he turns back around, crouches down and picks up the ant-covered ball. He turns around and holds it out to Adam seeming completely unaware the ants have now transferred from the ball to his hand. Adam makes a disturbed face and asks

"Are you feeling okay, kid?" Alfie nods stiffly and Adam cautiously takes the ball then turn and begins running back to John. Alfie looks over the ants crawling about on his arm, leans down and puts his hand on the ground to let the ants file off.

"Hey, John, did you know there was a kid living in the house across the street now?" Alfie hears the voice he assumes in Adams

"Really? Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah he's a bit weird though."

"Ooh. Ready to go inside, yet?"

"Yeah, I'm thirsty"

* * *

Samandriel looks at the clock: 5:00. He spent a long time remembering. He wanted to remember every detail. Alfie didn't know it yet but a few short years later he'd meet the half brothers of Adam. The thought made him smile, then he frowned. He smelled something. He sniffed around a bit and found the source of the smell. Himself.

He figured he'd clean himself up. he'd ask Adam but it was early and he didn't want to wake him for something he was pretty sure he could do by himself. He stands up and quietly removes his uniform and places it in a pile on the motel bed. He then walks to the bathroom and closes the old wood door as quietly as he can.  
He walks toward the shower and pulls back the curtain. He steps inside and crouches to the height of the nobs in the shower. He messes with the plug before turning on the cold water. He stands and lets the water hit his face. He sees a sponge on the window sill and assumes that's what he's supposed to wash with. He also sees a bottle labeled "SOAP", so he takes the bottle and opens the top pouring the soap everywhere. He begins to wipe himself down not bothering to close his eyes while the un lathered soap drips into his eyes.

Adam jolts awake after hearing a string of slightly muffled "ows" that sound like their coming from the bathroom. He glances over at the other bed and sees the pile of red and white clothes. He pulls the covers off, marches towards the shower and bangs on the door

"Samandriel, you in there?" Two more bangs  
"ARE YOU OKAY?" Adam yells

"Yes, I'm okay, Mr. Adam. I just forgot I had to close my eyes." Samandriel yells back

"Are you showering?" Adam yells then feel under the door, which feels a lot colder than it should be  
"Wash your eyes out!" Adam advises

"With soap?" Samandriel yells back confused.  
"Yes- I mean no! with the- Are you decent? I'm coming in." Adam opens the door and a wave of freezing air hits him

"Mr. Adam you don't-" Samandriel says from behind the curtain.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Adam asks then walks over to the curtain  
"Dude, turn off the water" Samandriel turns off the water  
"Do you have a towel?" Adam asks in the awkward silence

"No" Samandriel replies sounding a bit upset. Adam grabs a clean towel from the rack and hands it to him from the other side of the curtain. Samandriel wraps it around himself and pulls the curtain back to step out of the shower.

"I'm sorry Mr. Adam" the angel says not looking at Adam.

"For?" THe human asks tiredly

"Waking you up.'  
"Oh. Don't worry about it." Adam looks at Samandriel's face and sees that it's blue  
"Why is your skin blue?"

"huh?"

"Did you have the cold water on the whole time?"

"yes" the half-naked man answers looking at his blue-tinted arm

"Ugh. Alright c'mon" Adam sighs gesturing for Samandriel to follow him out of the bathroom and into the main room. Samandriel walks toward the bed with his dirty clothes on it.

'You can't put those on." Adam tells him

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because they're not clean" The young man answers with an amused face looking through his duffel and pulling out jeans, boxers, socks and a red t-shirt and handing them to the young angel who takes them and begins to remove his towel

"Don't change here!" Adam says turning from Samandriel  
"Do that in the bathroom" He directs

"Oh. Okay." he responds then walks to he bathroom and changes. after about 2 minutes he comes out clothed.

"Thank you" Samandriel says just above a mumble  
"Actually I have something to tell you Mr. Adam." Adam puts his mobile back in the duffel

"Uh can it wait? Sam and Dean want us to meet them for breakfast now" Adam informs the angel while pulling a hoodie and jeans from the bag then walking to the bathroom to change

"Yeah...later then" The angel whispers to himself. A couple of minutes later Adam reemerged from the bathroom dressed.

"Let's go" Adam says smoothing his hair down a bit then opening the door to the motel to leave, Samandriel follows him out.

* * *

Dean ordered Belgian waffles, Sam ordered eggs and bacon, and Adam ordered French toast. The two angels were busy folding napkins into animals

"So is there any special reason you called us here at 6:30 am?" Adam asks sounding groggy, taking a bite of his breakfast

"Yeah. Actually, we're going to give you some advice." Sam says with bacon in his mouth

"on?" the youngest Winchester asks suspiciously. Dean nods to Cass and Cass nods back. He touches Samandriel's shoulder and they both disappear along with the turtle Samandriel was folding out of a spare napkin.

"Okay" Adam puts his fork down and leans back in the booth  
"What's up?"

"Well, Dean and I can't be around a lot for you, and we want you to have someone"  
Adam makes a disturbed face  
"Your starting to sound like my parents, spit it out already"

"Well what we're trying to say is, well, you like Samandriel, right?"

"Yeah, he's cool, I guess" Adam replies and continues eating his breakfast.

"We want the two of you to stay together" Sam finishes Adam stops eating again and looks at his bothers

"Like angel bodyguard?" Adam asks skeptically

"Kind of, but more like a friend or brother" Dean says finishing his toast

"I don't know, he's a handful like this morning, he decided to shower, which is good and all, but then he got soap in his eye and his screaming woke me up"

Dean laughed at that.  
"So he can be like an angel alarm clock" Dean jokes  
"Alright fine." Adam agrees reluctantly  
"Can I eat this now?" Adam asks gesturing to his food that is slowly declining in temperature. Sam responds by lifting his hands off the table as a gesture of 'be my guest'

* * *

"Where did we go?" Samandriel asks Castiel

"Somewhere more private" Castiel responds  
"Why?" questions Samandriel

"Because we need to talk... about Adam."  
"Is he in trouble?" The smaller angel questions sounding very concerned

"No. Well not now, anyways" Castiel replies walking over to the only chairs in the room he and Samandriel are in, he sits in one and Samandriel follows him over to sit in the other.

"The Winchesters and I would like you and Adam to remain together."  
"I know this is a lot to ask, because it entails going against heavens beliefs but-"

"Yes." Samandriel answers immediately

'Are you sure? This is a big decision"

"If I can keep Mr. Adam safe I will stay with him."  
"Okay." Castiel replies with a look of relief

"Castiel, can I...tell you how Adam got out of hell?"

Castiel looks a bit confused but agrees  
"After Crowley let me go, I didn't go right back to heaven like I said. I had to help Mr. Adam. I went to hell and found him fighting with many other souls. I tried to pull him out but my vessel would have torn. So I gave him most of my grace so he could pull himself out. I had to destroy many souls to get out myself. It was...very exhausting. I almost didn't make it out with my vessel. Mr. Adams will to fight was very strong. To him it must have felt like he'd been fighting for over 300 years. I didn't want him to remember any of the pain he went through so I erased his memory. He got that scar on his back from me trying to mend his soul back to his body. I'm sorry for lying to all of you, I just wanted to keep him safe." Castiel smiles at Samandriel

"Thank you, but you have no need to apologize, you helped someone." Castiel says placing a loving hand on the other angels shoulder  
"Thank you, brother." Samandriel says smiling

"let's get back to the Winchesters" Castiel says standing. Samandriel agrees, then there is a fluttering noise and the room is once again empty.

* * *

End of chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I figured the story needed a serious chapter so here it is.

Things to look forward to in the final chapter  
-temporary goodbyes  
-Adamandriel


	6. Give me an oath and a lifetime

Final chapter!

big thanks to: FireChildSlytherin5 for her support of my story, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I own no movies, characters, or actors mentioned in this chapter.

I made this last chapter short and sweet (hopefully) thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"Its been 11 minutes. can we stop now? I didn't thinks it was possible, but my eyes hurt." Adam whines to the other 3 people in the room watching Samandriel and Adam stare at each other.

"Nope. its gotta be 15 minutes before Alfie's angel mojo juice starts flowing" Dean replies not looking up from the yellow and black timer he's holding .

After the angels and the Winchesters left the diner, they went back to Mulena motel where Alfie and Adam are staying. Castiel is having them perform a "bonding ritual" as he calls it. this "ritual" entails

-the two participants (human + angel) stare at each other for a full 15 minutes, causing the soul to prepare to react to the grace of an angel.

-saying a short chant and finally

-skin-to-skin contact.

Doing this will allow the angel to find the human anywhere in the world at any time and vice versa.

"alright, time" dean says pressing the timer stop button,

"good. now if the two of you will repeat after me" castiel says walking a bit closer to Adam and Alfie who turn from each other towards him.

" quaerendum bello stipendia in sociorum. Ut sumo invenire iuramento se umquam." Samandriel repeats it with ease while Adam can't pronounce the Latin words causing Castiel to repeat each word slowley so that he can do the chant correctly.

Adam feels his scar starting to react and it tickles. Adam tries to stiffel a laugh but after about 10 seconds he's laughing very hard.

"why is it...its so...stop it!" he says in between laughs.

"is it...supposed to...do this?" Adam says in between his laughing fit while holding his sides.

"no. Normally you would only feel a slight tingling sensation. This is...very odd." castiel states with a puzzled face.

"Can we still continue? Mr. Adam is beginning to cry." Samandriel points out.

"yes. Uhh, now Samandriel place your left hand on Adams forehead and your right on his scar." Castiel instructs. Samandriel places a gentle hand on Adams forehead and cautiously moves his other hand underneath Adams hoodie to get to his scar which causes Adam to squirm while violently laughing.

"Mr. Adam if you could stay still so I can stop your laughing"

"right, right sorry" Adam says with tears of laughter in his eyes. Samandriel manages to place his fingertips on the scar then he closes his eyes. 20 seconds later Adam has finally stopped laughing and a small white flash from the angel signifies the end of the ritual. samandriel let's his hands slide off of Adam.

"So is it done?" Sam asks

"yes. its done" replies Castiel

" How do you feel?" the younger angel asks the young human. Adam smiles at samandriel

" good. I guess" samandriel smiles back lightly

"so movie before we leave?" Dean asks turning to everyone

"yeah I could go for relaxing" Sam answers and Adam agrees.

"alright, I'll get some snacks" Sam offers

"no way dude. We leave it up to you and you'll bring back a sack of rocks. I'm going with you." Dean interjects grabbing his keys from sam's hands.

"Says the guy who still thinks licorice is an acceptable candy" Sam mocks following his older brother out the door

"at least My food is actually candy" Dean says back closing the motel door. Adam looks for a movie with Cass and samandriel and by the time Sam and Dean return they have found some.

"Alright whacha got?" Dean asks placing the grocery bags filled with junk on the table

"well, we've got Identity theft, movie 43, and a haunted house."

"great. which are we watching first?" Sam asks

"movie 43!" the eldest Winchesters calls sitting down on the couch next to Sam

"alright" Adam replies and places himself on the floor underneath samandriel whose sitting with his legs crossed on the couch. Castiel is seated on the floor next to Adam. Adam presses play and the movie starts

"Sammy get the lights!" Dean tells Sam who stands and turns off all the lights in the room then sits back down.

"hey, hand me something that doesn't taste like a trash bag" Adam says playfully to Dean who tosses a bag of rolo's at Adam and it hits him in the shoulder. Adam laughs.

"when will the movie start?" samandriel whispers loudly

" I believe it starts after these mini movies" Castiel whispers back,

"ooh" the smaller angel replies sounding more informed.

"alright, shh! movies starting" Dean says to quiet everyone as the movie starts.

* * *

6 and a half hours later and the final movie credits are rolling. Dean yawns which causes Sam to yawn.

"well we'd better be getting back to our room now we're leaving out early tomorrow" Sam says to Adam,

"alright. you'll call when you get on the road, right?" the youngest winchester asks

"yeah, definitely" Sam says giving Adam a hug. Dean steps in and gives Adam a hug,

"take care alright? I don't want to see you in any trouble"

"alright, alright" Adam says batting Deans hand away from his hair. Dean smiles, then Sam, Dean and Cass leave, waving as they file out of the door.

"well I'll let you..get some sleep." Samandriel says about to get up from the couch when Adam stops him,

"hey I Uhh...actually have something to tell you" samandriel looks a bit concerned

"it's nothing bad" Adam assures.

"What is it?" the angel asks

"well" Adam begins "I know your not very good at knowing when people like you-"

"do you not like me ?"

"no- I mean, I do. that's the problem. I like you...a lot. I've tried to tell you for the longest time, ever since we were kids."

"you remember me?" Alfie asks sounding surprised

"yeah. who could forget someone as aloof as you? Hell, I even tried asking you out a couple of times in school."

"I don't remember anything...like"

Adam smiles

"of course not I'd say things like 'do you want to hang out sometime?' or ' are you hungry? you can come over to my house and get some pizza.' like I said you never really caught on."

Samandriel looks a bit red

"oh. I'm sorry"

"don't be. that's what makes you cute"

"Uhh..I...like you, too, Mr. Adam." Samandriel admits shyly

"that's good" Adam says with a smile.

"you know you can just call me Adam, you don't need the 'mr'"

samandriel nods his head

"...Adam..."

"so can I kiss you?" Adam asks getting closer to the angel. samandriel nods his head and looks at Adam who is smiling. Adam leans toward samandriel and samandriel closes his eyes tightly. Adam smiles and closes the gap between their lips, then the 2 lamps by the couch flicker and the bulbs explode.

Samandriel pulls away

"I'm so sorry, mis- Adam, I was just som-" samandriel can hear Adam laughing in the dark and gets embarrassed.

"its okay. calm down. there's more light by the bed." Adam smirks then lifts samandriel over his shoulder to carry him to the motel bed

"A-Adam could you.." then Adam puts samandriel down on the bed

"put you down?" the human smirks from on top of the angel. Adam leans down and continues to kiss his angel who has tensed a bit

"its okay, relax" Adam breathes still kissing the smaller boy who clumsily relaxes into the kissing he's not familiar with.

After 5 minutes Adam has to pull away to breathe normally. he looks down at samandriel who is a bit red, with puffy lips and panting. Adam moves the angels blonde-ish hair away from his forehead and plants a kiss on his temple before rolling over to lie next to Samandriel.

"I do like you a lot, Adam"

"I know" Adam smiles into his hair then closes his eyes and falls asleep. Samandriel doesn't move all night.

* * *

Adam hears a familiar voice calling his name

"Adam, its morning" The shorter boy shakes Adam. Adam turns toward the voice and cracks his eyes open. He grabs Samandriel's hand and sits up.

"morning, Adam smiles to Samandriel who blushes

"good morning. Uhh, are you hungry or anything?"

Adam entwines their fingers and replies

"yeah, but let's order in."

"okay I will get the phone..." But before he can reach the phone Adam pulls the boy back to the pillow and smothers the flailing boy with kisses.

"Adam, I thought you said you were hungry?" he questions trying to avoid Adams kissing to reach the phone but failing. Adam stops his kissing

"I am, but food can wait" Adam kisses his angel once more on the lips then crawls off of him to get to the phone. Adam decides to order pizza.

they are sitting at the table facing the television, Adam moves his hands across the table to meet Samandriel's and starts playing with his hands

"what are you going to tell Sam and Dean?"

"I already told them" Adam says taking a bite of his pepperoni pizza

"you what? they knew, and. they were here with- that's...I didn't" samandriel turns red and covers. his face. Adam laughs

"I'm sorry, but I told them not to say anything"

"did you tell Castiel, too?" Samandriel asks still covering his face

"...yeah. He gave me his permission to violate you." Adam adds with an evil smirk, putting dow his pizza, samandriel looks scared

"wh-what does that mean?" he asks with his voice getting higher toward the end of his question. Adam gets up from his chair and kneels in front of samandriel

"it means I love you, and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you and. I hope you want the same." samandriel looks suprised

"so aren't you going to say 'i do'?" Adam asks' smiling.

"Uhh...I...do..." the shy angel answers. Adam stands and pulls the object of his love from his seat and into a long hug. the angel wraps his arms around Adam, clinging to his shirt and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Adam"

"I know. you did risk your life to save me. thank you" Adam says lovingly into his hair. samandriel clings tighter to Adam, silently saying he wouldn't give his love up for anything in the world. Adam hugs tighter acknowledging the silent promise.

* * *

that's it! thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
